1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a computer readable recording device to detect a specific area from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique of detecting a specific area from an image, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-93172 discloses a configuration of an image processing device that detects an abnormal area (or lesion candidate area) from an in-vivo image (or intraluminal image) captured inside a living body, based on image value variation between an interest pixel and multiple surrounding pixels positioned around the interest pixel. To be more specific, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-93172 discloses: calculating a difference value between a pixel value of an interest pixel and an average pixel value of surrounding pixels, which are separated by predetermined distance from the interest pixel in each direction (e.g. vertical direction, horizontal direction or diagonal direction) determined in advance with respect to the interest pixel and which are oppositely set; and, based on this difference value, detecting an area, in which a predetermined pixel value change is caused compared to the surroundings, as an abnormal area.